


The group was renamed "ANARCHY"

by strip_down_to_our_crocs (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, everyone is gay for philip for some odd reason, georges and william are brothers because laf and herc are definitely in gay kahoots, google translate french, jsyk richard price confronted eacker with philip and david was pips second, lucy is a jefferson-madison because her dads are also definitely in gay kahoots, philip is a hoe, texting au, their parents are all very minor characters oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strip_down_to_our_crocs
Summary: the new generation of revolutionaries is surely interesting (to say the least).(texting/group chat fic for the baby idiots)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly feel like nobodys gonna read this but there's a sEVERE lack of fics abt the kiddos?? i needed to contribute
> 
> Philip: pip uwu  
> Angelica: lil ange  
> Theo Jr: baby t  
> Frances: frankie  
> Richard: DICK  
> Georges: georges de fuckboy  
> William: willy  
> David: davey  
> (french is shittily google translated at the end notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pip uwu: we get it  
> pip uwu: frances is a huge fucking lesbian

**pip uwu** added **frankie, baby t, +4 others to the group**

the group was renamed “ **MAN WITH A PLAN** ”

 

 **frankie:** thanks philip

 **pip uwu:** gc gonna be lit

 **frankie:** nvm remove me from here immediately

 **pip uwu:** suck my ass????

 **frankie:** suck mine??????

 **willy:** Shut the fuck up??????

 **DICK:** LMAO

 **baby t:** IF YOUR NAME IS NOT FRANCES, THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **baby t:** Thank you.

 **frankie:** okay,,, anyways

 **frankie:** back to the task at hand

 **willy:** And what would that be

 **georges de fuckboy:** lucys birthday party you fucking dunkass

 **willy:** Literally shut up

 **georges de fuckboy:** vous baiser

 **willy:** Manger ass

 **georges de fuckboy:** étouffer at mourir

 **pip uwu:** vous pouvez arrêter votre petite lutte pour même une fraction de seconde???

 **baby t:** ^^^^^^

 **willy:** fine

 **frankie:** no idea what yall just said but thanks for shutting them up pip

 **frankie:** so. lucys birthday is two days. we’re throwing a surprise party for her and this is the details chat.

 **frankie:** first of all it’s going to be held at her place

 **willy:** Well yeah but we still have to get permission from her dads

 **pip uwu:** yeah thats kind of an issue

 **frankie:** then well just ask??

 **frankie:** are yall dumbasses or

 **georges de fuckboy:** how tf do u think well ask them without going to lucy directly

 **pip uwu:** exactly!! shes gonna get sus

 **frankie:** you see, my dear cucks

 **frankie:** my co party planner already thought of that

 **baby t:** My dad is friends with both of her dads.

 **baby t:** From work or something.

 **georges de fuckboy:** why the fuck do u type like that

 **baby t:** You ask me that every time I text you and the answer is still because I can.

 **pip uwu:** okay cool we got the location on LOCK

 **frankie:** nicenicenice

 **frankie:** so who can take care of the food stuff?

 **pip uwu:** my sis likes baking so if anyone wants to come over n help then

 **DICK:** me

 **pip uwu:** got it !! ill buy all the other snacks if you bring the baking stuff and do the baking thing

 **DICK:** got it ;0

 **pip uwu:** come by at 1

 **DICK:** kk!

 **frankie:** guess its philip angie and richard

 **frankie:** decorations?

 **georges de fuckboy:** ME

 **georges de fuckboy:** ME

 **georges de fuckboy:** ME ME ME ME M

 **frankie:** OKAY I FUCKIGJN UNDERSTAND

 **baby t:** The rest of you: we’re counting on you to keep Lucy AS FAR AWAY FROM HER HOUSE as possible until Frances gives you the okay.

 **davey:** k

 **frankie:** And So He Speaks

 **davey:** her gift is a couple giftcards for places at the mall anyways so i’ll distract her there.

 **willy:** I’ll be backup ig??

 **frankie:** who the fuck just gives a girl gift cards?

 **frankie:** MULTIPLE gift cards???

 **frankie:** you know lucy deserves better than that

 **pip uwu:** we get it

 **pip uwu:** frances is a huge fucking lesbian

 **frankie:** LITERALLY SHUT YOUR GAY ASS UP

 **DICK:** both of you need to calm your non straight asses down

 **baby t:** Okay. So I have setting up the location, Philip and Richard have food, Georges has decorations, David and William have the distractions, and Frances is watching over everything with me. That sounds good, right?

 **davey:** yup.

 **pip uwu:** ya

 **georges de fuckboy:** ^^^

 **frankie:** okay good cool we got this yall

 **frankie:** thank you for helping out guys ur the best

 **baby t:** We all know about your massive crush on Lucy. Why wouldn’t we help?

 **frankie:** you all fucking suck

 

 **georges de fuckboy:** pip facetime me while i get ready to go to this dumbass business dinner with papa

 **georges de fuckboy:** piiiiip

 **georges de fuckboy:** pippy

 **georges de fuckboy:** hoe i know ur sitting ur ass on that couch not doing shit to help with that cake

 **georges de fuckboy:** Philip Hamilton if u dont answer your phone i s2g

 **pip uwu:** akkjnakjfal;a@$e

 **georges de fuckboy:**??????????????????

 **georges de fuckboy:** boy the fuck

 **pip uwu:** AAAAH IM SO SORRY;f

 **pip uwu:** I ACTUALYL WAS HELPING WITH THE COOKING

 **georges de fuckboy:** this entire country knows thats a lie

 **georges de fuckboy:** what were u really doing

 **pip uwu:** c o o o k i n g

 **georges de fuckboy:** you were fucking richard werent you

 **pip uwu:** NO

 **georges de fuckboy:** richard was fucking you wasnt he

 **pip uwu:** nno,

 **georges de fuckboy:** BYE

 **georges de fuckboy:** bbl im thanking jesus that you didnt agree to facetime me when i asked

 **pip uwu:** SPTOPOTPOP

 **georges de fuckboy:** i hope you go to bible study

 **georges de fuckboy:** godspeed

 **georges de fuckboy:** hold on did you guys fuck ON THE CAKE

 **pip uwu:** NO ITS IN THE OVEN

 **georges de fuckboy:** still unbelievable isnt angie just in the next room

 **pip uwu:** bye

 **georges de fuckboy:** disgusting, absolutely vile

 

 **lil ange:** philip???

 **pip uwu:** ya

 **lil ange:** what are you guys doing?

 **pip uwu:** i tripped over a chair and got a cut

 **pip uwu:** richard was helping me

 **lil ange:** oh

 **lil ange:** ok

 **lil ange:** jsyk im 13 and know what sex is.

 **pip uwu:** o   h

 **pip uwu:** dont tell mom i had sex on her counter

 **lil ange:** do the dishes for me for three weeks

 **pip uwu:**  HA

 **pip uwu:** no

 **lil ange:** have fun being grounded

  **pip uwu:** ITS A DEAL ITS A DEAL

 **lil ange:** pleasure doing business with ya <3

 **pip uwu:**  sneaky little bitch

 **lil ange:** <3333333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davey: i’m guessing you’re angrily jabbing your key into the ignition rn.  
> georges de fuckboy: YUP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George Eacker: eackfuck

**eackfuck:** fuckface btw im gay lol

 **eackfuck:** tell me why the fuck ^ that is happening. btw im gay lol

 **pip uwu:** BAHAHAHAHA

 **pip uwu:** IDK BUT ITS FUCKIGN HYSTERICAL

 **eackfuck:** are you kidding me? btw im gay lol

 **pip uwu:** what isnt funny about it tbh

 **eackfuck:** you did it so you’re turning it off. btw im gay lol

 **pip uwu:** no

 **pip uwu:** cant you just google it

 **eackfuck:** no. btw im gay lol

 **pip uwu:**???????

 **eackfuck:** after school i’m gonna be at the back gate and you are turning it off. btw im gay lol

 **pip uwu:** have fun trying to get me to do that

 

 **pip uwu:** back gate

 **davey:** been a long time since i’ve seen you open the fight group chat..

 **DICK:** oh god youre fighting george again arent you

 **pip uwu:** this is just in case

 **pip uwu:** i need backup

 **DICK:** what did you DO

 **pip uwu:** uh

 **pip uwu:** remember when george left during fourth period to go to the office

 **davey:** what did you DO

 **pip uwu:** changed his text signature to something he is very much not happy with

 **DICK:** god dammit you cant keep pulling pranks on him hes literally going to KILL YOU someday

 **davey:** if we don’t back him up that day will probably be today.

 **davey:** let’s just go.

 **DICK:** fine

 **pip uwu:** <333

 **DICK:** oh fuck off philip

 **DICK:** if i loved you any less id leave you to get your ass beat

 **pip uwu:** </333

 

 **pip uwu:** omw

 **eackfuck:** your friends are already here. btw im gay lol

 **pip uwu:** god bless

 

 **davey:** hey angelica

 **lil ange:** who is this?

 **davey:** it’s david jones. pip’s friend.

 **davey:** we need you to do us a favor

 **lil ange:** what?

 **davey:** when pip comes home, please help him hide his face until he gets it all cleaned up?

 **lil ange:** WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO

 **davey:** it wasn’t his fault.

 **davey:** it was george eacker.

 **lil ange:** UGH

 **lil ange:** I SWEAR TO THY LORD I WILL KICK HIS STUPID ASS ALL THE WAY TO JUPITER

 **lil ange:** ill help

 **lil ange:** how are you guys getting home?

 **davey:** he says ‘thanks sis’

 **davey:** richard and i are texting georges since he has a car.

 **lil ange:** okay

 **lil ange:** mom and pops are going to lunch in a little, ill tell you when they leave so just go and buy bandages or something while you wait

 **davey: ‘** thanks ange. love you.’ - pip

 **lil ange:** love you too dummy

 

 **davey:** georges?

 **georges de fuckboy:** ya

 **davey:** can you come pick up me, richard, and pip?

 **georges de fuckboy:** um,

 **georges de fuckboy:** why

 **davey:** eacker.

 **georges de fuckboy:** FUCKIN

 **georges de fuckboy:** THAT LITTLE BITCH IS GONNA GET HIS ASS KICKED ALL THE WAY TO THAT GOD DAMN NOT PLANET

 **georges de fuckboy:** WHATS THE PLANET/NOT PLANET THAT NASA CANT DECIDE ON

 **davey:** pluto?

 **georges de fuckboy:** PLUTO

 **davey:** i’m guessing you’re angrily jabbing your key into the ignition rn.

 **georges de fuckboy:** YUP

 **davey:** cool, thanks.

 **davey:** pip says thank you too.

 **georges de fuckboy:** give him the phone or smthn

 **davey:** k

 **georges de fuckboy:** je suis sur mon chemin

 **georges de fuckboy:** vous serez bien, l'amour

 **georges de fuckboy:** je le promets

 **davey:** ‘je t'aime’ -pip

 **georges de fuckboy:** ik

 **georges de fuckboy:** you dumb fuck

 

 **DICK:** are you here

 **georges de fuckboy:** i just pulled into the parking lot

 **georges de fuckboy:** why

 **DICK:** ok help us

 **georges de fuckboy:** ya thats what i came here to do

 **DICK:** no

 **georges de fuckboy:**????

 **DICK:** we kind of lost philip,

 **georges de fuckboy:** UM

 **georges de fuckboy:** HOW DO YOU LOSE A BOY

 **DICK:** IDK

 **DICK:** HE COULD HARDLY WALK I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW WE LOST HIM

 **georges de fuckboy:** WHAT THE FUCKKKKKLKFKDLS

 **georges de fuckboy:** EXPLAIN

 **DICK:** OK

 **DICK:** SO

 **DICK:** WE WALKED HIM TO THE BATHROOM AND TOLD US TO GO WAIT FOR YOU OUTSIDE AND HED CALL WHEN HE NEEDED TO GET WALKED OUT

 **georges de fuckboy:** K AND??

 **DICK:** SO 15 MIN LATER NO TEXT NO CALL

 **DICK:** DAVE GOES INTO THE BATHROOM AND NOBODY IS EVEN IN THERE  
**DICK:** WE LOST A BOY

 **georges de fuckboy:** WHERE COULD HE EVEN HAVE GONE?? WHEN HE CANT EVEN WALK????

 **DICK:** I D K

 **georges de fuckboy:** have you texted HIM??

 **DICK:** yES AND HE HASNT REPLIED

 **DICK:** ITS BEEN 10 MINUTES SINCE I LAST TEXTED HIM

 **georges de fuckboy:** NOT EVEN SEEN???

 **DICK:** NOT EVEN SEEN

 **DICK:** i can hear you storming in

 **DICK:** should i hide

 **georges de fuckboy:** not yet

 **DICK:** ok were outside the office please help us

 **georges de fuckboy:** kk

 

 **lil ange:** where are you guys?

 **lil ange:** helloooo?

 **lil ange:** our parents arent gonna be at lunch forever??

 **lil ange:** answer me already

 **davey:** K

 **davey:** GEORGES HERE ON DAVES PHONE

 **davey:** 1000% bc i dont feel like copying ur number into my phone

 **lil ange:** oh hi georges

 **lil ange:** whats the deal?????

 **davey:** so basically they LOST PHILIP for about 25 min

 **lil ange:** what the fuck

 **davey:** IKR WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **davey:** wait arent u like 13

 **lil ange:** your point

 **davey:** true nvm

 **davey:** sO UH yeah were just leaving the school rn

 **lil ange:** explain the losing pip part

 **davey:** david and richard walked him to the bathroom and left for a few and came back and he wasnt there

 **lil ange:** where did you find him

 **davey:** in the middle of the hall?????? we dont know

 **lil ange:** o h

 **davey:** ya

 **davey:** anyways about to drive bye

 **lil ange:** K

 

 **pip uwu:** were down the street

 **pip uwu:** -richard

 **lil ange:** okay mom and pops just said theyre gonna be home in like 5 min ur right on time

 **lil ange:** he must be really messed up if you have to keep texting for him aaah :((

 **pip uwu:** ya it rly sucks a a a a

 **pip uwu:** he sprained his leg and a couple fingers

 **pip uwu:** its pretty bad

 **pip uwu:** david learned some medical stuff from his uncle he can probably help the bleeding stuff a bit

 **lil ange:** eek

 **lil ange:** doors unlocked just hurry up

 **pip uwu:** thanks ange

 **pip uwu:** philip is mumbling just,,

 **pip uwu:** a bunch of thank yous for you

 **lil ange:** :”)

 **lil ange:** tell him i love him

 **pip uwu:** okay

 **pip uwu:** georges is hushing him and im petting his hair and david is humming something i? am going to cry?

 **lil ange:** you guys are so cute

 **lil ange:** all of you date immediately

 **pip uwu:** bye

 **lil ange:**!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby t: Philip?  
> pip uwu: ya  
> baby t: I have a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday lucy elizabeth jefferson time to ruin your life  
> warning for yelling n Bad Stuff n panic attacks n Bad Dad(tm) mayb? just tw  
> lucy: lucyfer

**frankie** renamed the group “ **HAP BIRTH** ”

 

 **frankie:** BIRTH

 **pip uwu:** bIRTH

 **willy:** BIRTH

 **baby t:** BIRTH!!

 **georges de fuckboy:** BIRT H

 **davey:** birth

 **DICK:** B I R T H

 **lucyfer:** god i fucking hate you guys

 **frankie:** :(( </33

 **pip uwu:** </4 im hurt

 **lucyfer:** fine i dont but why are yall like this

 **davey:** idk either,

 **DICK:** we are lov u lucy

 **lucyfer:** bye

 **DICK:** NO COME BACK

 **georges de fuckboy:** if u love her let her go

 **DICK:** :((

 **lucyfer:** YOU REALIZE WHEN I SAY “BYE” I DONT MEAN BYE RIGHT

 **willy:** I understood that

 **georges de fuckboy:** nobody fucking cares will

 **georges de fuckboy:** love u

 **willy:** SURE

 **lucyfer:** im so happy i dont have siblings

 **willy:** Smh

 **davey:** just warning you now lucy.

 **lucyfer:** what

 **lucyfer:** WHAT

 **lucyfer:** DAVID

 **lucyfer:** WHAT DOES HE MEAN

 **pip uwu:** dunno

 **frankie:** not a clue

 **lucyfer:** YALL SUCK

 

 **davey:** we’re already heading over there.

 **baby t:** So that means we should be going there in about 10.

 **frankie:** cool

 **frankie:** georges is picking us up right?

 **georges de fuckboy:** yup

 **georges de fuckboy:** davids driving the ok™ car so i get the nice car

 **frankie:** B))

 **willy:** IT’S A NICE CAR

 **georges de fuckboy:** no

 **georges de fuckboy:** no its not

 **willy:** UGH

 **frankie:** okay and philip and richard need to be there with the food at most 10 min after us

 **DICK:** OK

 **pip uwu:** richardddd pick me up

 **DICK:** you know i take the bus right

 **pip uwu:** no i mean literally pick me up i havent gotten out of bed since you dropped me off yesterday bc it hurts

 **DICK:** fine

 **DICK:** youre paying for the bus ticket

 **pip uwu:** can do B)

 **frankie:** ALRIGHT LETS GO

 

 **willy:** Get in loser

 **willy:** We’re going shopping

 **lucyfer:** what the fuck

 **willy:** Come outside before I go in and give you 16 birthday punches

 **lucyfer:** thats some seventh grade bullshit

 **willy:** Does it look like I give a fuck

 **lucyfer:** i gotta tell my papa calm your dick

 **lucyfer:** looks like im going

 **willy:** I JUST SAW HIM PUSH YOU OUT THE FRONT DOOR

 **lucyfer:** i almost fell on my face ngl

 **lucyfer:** s a v e  m e

 **willy:** David will carry you around I’m just driving

 **lucyfer:** s m h

 

 **baby t:** Hey! Frances, Georges, and I are headed over right now to begin setting up.

 **baby t:** That’s alright, right?

 **Father Jefferson™:** ya

 **Father Jefferson™:** william and david came by and picked up lucy a few minutes ago

 **baby t:** Cool! We’ll be there in about 15 minutes.

 **Father Jefferson™:** okay

 **Father Jefferson™:** thank you again for doing this for her

 **baby t:** Of course! You should really thank Frances, though. It was her idea.

 **Father Jefferson™:** tell her we said thanks then

 **Father Jefferson™:** all lucy ever does is talk about you guys so itll be nice to see yall

 **baby t:** We’re all flattered, haha!

 **Father Jefferson™:** ya!

 **Father Jefferson™:** james is telling me to stop embarrassing our child so ill see you guys in a few

 **baby t:** Haha, alright! See ya.

 

 **Father Jefferson™:** what was that noise?? i heard it all the way up from upstairs???

 **Father Madison™:** THE KIDS ARE HERE,

 **Father Jefferson™:** WHAT DID THEY DO???

 **Father Madison™:** LAFAYETTE AND HERCULES’ KID JUST KICKED OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR

 **Father Jefferson™:** OH MY GOD

 

 **frankie:** hEY

 **frankie:** were at the house

 **frankie:** georges kicked open the door jsyk

 **DICK:** lol

 **frankie:** you were supposed to be here a few minutes ago

 **frankie:** where are you guys?

 **DICK:** we missed the bus and were just catching another one rn

 **frankie:** ah ok

 **frankie:** are you guys okay?

 **DICK:** it took a little to get him out of bed bc his legs really hurt

 **frankie:** ugh can eacker fall off the face of the earth

 **DICK:** ik

 **DICK:** idk why pip still fights him when hes gotten his ass kicked so many times

 **frankie:** idk either ://

 **frankie:** just be here soon

 **DICK:** gotcha

 

 **frankie:** WE’RE DONE

 **frankie:** GET HERE ASAP

 **willy:** SHE’S HYPNOTIZED BY THE DAIRY QUEEN

 **frankie:** JBFAKSBKCASFK

 **frankie:** A S A P

 **frankie:** GOT IT

 **willy:** GOT IT

 **willy:** She fucking spilled her blizzard on her pants

 **willy:** At least she bought a new dress to change into but

 **frankie:** shit shit shit im gay

 **willy:** We know

 **frankie:** shhhh

 

 **davey:** 5 min away

 **frankie:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **lucyfer:** IMS CREMAIGNGJ

 **lucyfer:** YOU GUYS KNEW ABOUT THIS

 **Father Jefferson™:** DUH

 **lucyfer:** JIHFKJAELDFSNJDEIALKDFCNDIJANFBJVHBSUID

 **Father Madison™:** me too, lucy, me too

 **lucyfer:** WHERE ARE YOU

 **Father Jefferson™:** upstairs

 **Father Jefferson™:** now go eat the cake

 **lucyfer:** C A K E

 **Father Jefferson™:** have fun, happy birthday

 **Father Madison™:** don’t wreck our house

 **lucyfer:** O K

 

 **lucyfer:** LIL T

 **baby t:** Yes?

 **lucyfer:** cOME UP TO MY ROOM I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING

 

 **frankie:** whered my wife theo go

 **pip uwu:** idk i think i saw her go upstairs to the bathroom???

 

 **baby t:** Philip?

 **pip uwu:** ya

 **baby t:** I have a problem.

 **pip uwu:** what?

 **baby t:** I may or may not have just kissed Lucy??

 **pip uwu:** um

 **pip uwu:** bigger problem

 **pip uwu:** you typed this in the group chat

 **baby t:** WAIT WHAT

 **baby t:** FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

 **frankie:** theo?

 **frankie:** you kissed lucy??????

 **frankie:** FUCKING GET DOWN HERE

 **baby t:** Oh no

 **willy:** Run

 **frankie:** IM FUCKING SERIOUS

 **georges de fuckboy:** frances calm down please,

 **frankie:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

 **baby t:** Are you done yelling at me?

 **frankie:** shut the fuck up

 **baby t:** So that’s a no.

 **frankie:** NO FUCKING SHIT.

 **frankie:** YOU’RE A FUCKING BITCH, THEODOSIA

 **baby t:** IT IS NOT MY FAULT SHE LIKED ME AND NOT YOU, FRANCES

 **frankie:** FUCK

 **frankie:** YOU

 **frankie:** LEAVE ME ALONE

 **baby t:** GO AHEAD. DEAL WITH THE PROBLEM BY RUNNING AWAY FROM IT

 **baby t:** LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO.

 **baby t:** LIKE YOUR DAD DID.

 **frankie:** SHUT TEH FFUC;K UP YOU FUCKIGN CUNT

 **frankie:** DONT ,TALKA BOUT HIm

 **frankie:** IM NOTT LIKE HI]M

 **frankie:** LEVAE ME ALONNE

 

 **lucyfer:** what happened,,?

 **lucyfer:** im afraid to go down there

 **DICK:** um

 **DICK:** frances left

 **lucyfer:** what?

 **lucyfer:** she doesnt even have a ride home what is she doing

 **willy:** She’s walking :/

 **lucyfer:** what the fuck shes going to get hurt

 **davey:** she probably doesn’t care anymore, i guess.

 **lucyfer:** is everyone else okay??

 **davey:** theodosia is waiting in georges’ car to go home.

 **lucyfer:** i think i fucked up bad

 **willy:** It isn’t your fault

 **DICK:** dont worry about it lucy

 **georges de fuckboy:** william and i can drive everyone else home

 **willy:** I’m gonna call her and pick her up wherever she is

 **willy:** So she doesn’t get hurt

 **georges de fuckboy:** thank u

 **willy:** No problem

 **DICK:** can anyone find philip?

 **georges de fuckboy:** are you kIDDING ME

 **DICK:** HE CANT GET OUT OF BED BUT CAN RUN AWAY WHAT THE FUCK

 **georges de fuckboy:** ON IT

 **  
** **pip uwu:** hi

 **DICK:** where tf were you

 **georges de fuckboy:** he was trying to find the bathroom lmao

 **pip uwu:** ya

 **DICK:** o h

 **pip uwu:** no worries ;”)

 **davey:** read up, we’re all gonna go home

 **pip uwu:** ok

 **georges de fuckboy:** ill carry him down

 

 **DICK:** okay so

 **georges de fuckboy:** oh boy priv chat

 **DICK:** what actually happened

 **georges de fuckboy:** what

 **DICK:** we both know that is not what he was trying to do

 **georges de fuckboy:** hhhhHHHh

 **DICK:** hold on

 

 **DICK** added **davey** and **georges de fuckboy** to the group

 **DICK** renamed the group “ **pip care squad** ”

 

 **davey:** what

 **georges de fuckboy:** what

 **DICK:** okay what happened with philip

 **DICK:** i added david bc hes close with him too

 **georges de fuckboy:** everyone else is close with him too tf hoe

 **DICK:** but were the closest hhhhhhhhhh

 **DICK:** shut up and tell us

 **georges de fuckboy:** um

 **georges de fuckboy:** he kinda started crying so he went upstairs to the bathroom

 **davey:** is he okay now?

 **georges de fuckboy:** i mean

 **georges de fuckboy:** as okay as he can be

 **DICK:** why??

 **georges de fuckboy:** idk he said something about the yelling and his parents

 **georges de fuckboy:** it was mostly just nonsense

 **georges de fuckboy:** i was just listening mostly

 **davey:** fuck,

 **davey:** his parents used to fight a lot,

 **DICK:** fuck

 **georges de fuckboy:** hes calmer now

 **DICK:** do you think his parents would be okay with us sleeping over

 **DICK:** i dont wanna leave him alone after that

 **DICK:** i dont even wanna be alone after hearing theo and frances

 **georges de fuckboy:** ill ask what he wants

 **davey:** yeah.

 **georges de fuckboy:** he said hed be ok w that

 **davey:** nice,,

 

 **georges de fuckboy:** okay so theo, pip, david, and richard are coming with me

 **willy:** And Frances is coming with me

 **willy:** That’s lowkey sad

 **lucyfer:** she probably doesnt wanna be around too many people anyways

 **willy:** Okay well

 **willy:** I’m going now so cya

 **georges de fuckboy:** tell dad and papa i wont be home

 **georges de fuckboy:** im gonna be at philips

 **willy:** Aww

 **willy:** I mean I get the room to myself so ;)

 **georges de fuckboy:** not for long hoe

 **georges de fuckboy:** get in my car yall

 **lucyfer:** come hug me upstairs first

 **willy:** coMING

 

 **willy:** Are you awake

 **georges de fuckboy:** no

 **willy:** Too bad this is important

 **willy:** I have bad news


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby t: WOW WOW WUBBZY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowoowow i havent updated in years  
> this is a tad rushed????? pray tht the next chapter is better m sorry

**georges de fuckboy:** frances?

 **georges de fuckboy:** frances

 **georges de fuckboy:** i know ur there

 **georges de fuckboy:** frances come on

 **georges de fuckboy:** william said you didnt get home

 **georges de fuckboy:** frances manning i swear to god

 **georges de fuckboy:** its 4 am and i cant keep my eyes open but you better text me back

 **georges de fuckboy:** please

 

 **pip uwu:** david

 **davey:** what

 **pip uwu:** are u awake

 **davey:** ,yes

 **pip uwu:** i just realized you sent what

 **davey:** yeah

 **davey:** i did

 **pip uwu:** is frances is okay

 **davey:** idk

 **pip uwu:** oh

 **pip uwu:** ok

 **davey:** its 4:22 am,, let’s sleep baby

 **pip uwu:** ok

 **davey:** why’d you text me anyway

 **davey:** i’m sleeping a few feet away from you

 **pip uwu:** oh

 **pip uwu:** i forgot

 **pip uwu:** sorry

 **davey:** it’s alright

 **davey:** let’s sleep

 **pip uwu:** ok

 **pip uwu:** can

 **davey:**?

 **pip uwu:** can u cuddle me

 **davey:** m

 

 **Mother Manning™:** Hey, Thomas?

 **Father Jefferson™:** whats up

 **Father Jefferson™:** martha??

 **Mother Manning™:** You had that party for Lucy yesterday right

 **Mother Manning™:** And Frances was there?

 **Father Jefferson™:** you mean she didn’t come home?

 **Mother Manning™:** Yeah

 **Mother Manning™:** She didn’t come home yesterday and I’m????

 **Mother Manning™:** I’m worried,

 **Father Jefferson™:** no missed calls or texts???

 **Mother Manning™:** No and I’ve called her 20 times

 **Father Jefferson™:** ill be sure to look out for her im so sorry martha

 **Mother Manning™:** It’s okay I just really want her to come home

 **Mother Manning™:** Text me if the other kids tell you anything

 

 **Father Jefferson™:** lucy

 **lucyfer:** ya

 **Father Jefferson™:** what happened last night when me and ur dad were asleep??

 **lucyfer:** wdym?

 **Father Jefferson™:** frances didnt get home yesterday and her mom is really worried

 **lucyfer:** oh my god

 **lucyfer:** oh god oh god oh gofnd

 **Father Jefferson™:** lucy???

 **lucyfer:** FUCK THIS IS MY FAUKLT

 **Father Jefferson™:** cmon baby its not

 **Father Jefferson™:** i heard you downstairs where are you GOING

 **Father Jefferson™:** LUCY DO NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE  
**Father Jefferson™:** LUCY ELIZABETH JEFFERSON-MADISON

 

 **lucyfer:** im coming over

 **pip uwu:** what?

 **lucyfer:** get william and theodosia over there

 **pip uwu:** its 8am??????? what are you doing???

 **lucyfer:** HHHHHHH

 

 **Father Jefferson™:** k s o

 **Mother Manning™:**???

 **Father Jefferson™:** i told lucy abt frances

 **Father Jefferson™:** she kinda left the house

 **Father Jefferson™:** and i think shes gonna do a stupid thing

 **Mother Manning™:** Jesus fucking christ

 

 **pip uwu:** everyone needs to be over at my place lucys doing something stupid

 **willy:** OMW

 **baby t:** I can’t.

 **lucyfer:** GET OVER HERE

 **baby t:** My dad’s not letting me. I have chores.

 **lucyfer:** YOU KNOW FOR DAMN SURE THATS LIE

 **lucyfer:** YOU JUST DONT WANT TO COME OVER BECAUSE YOURE TOO SCARED

 **baby t:** Don’t say that.

 **lucyfer:** WHAT THE FUKCING TRUTH

 **lucyfer:** IF YOU ARENT OVER THERE IN 10 ILL DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY OVER THERE

 **baby t:** Fine.

 **lucyfer:** good

 **pip uwu:** still dont know what the ever loving fuck ur doing

 **lucyfer:** im assembling a search party fuck you

 **pip uwu:** WHAT

 **baby t:** You can’t do that.

 **lucyfer:** and why not??

 **baby t:** Because that’s the police’s job.

 **pip uwu:** shes kinda right

 **lucyfer:** fuck you guys

 **lucyfer:** FRANCES IS MISSING AND COULD BE HURT!!

 **lucyfer:** YALL!!!!!!!!!!!

 **baby t:** Do you not remember how she acted last night?

 **baby t:** I don’t care.

 **lucyfer:** why are you acting like this????

 **lucyfer:** i couldnt give less fucks if you two are fighting right now

 **lucyfer:** she is our FRIEND and for you to say you dont CARE about her WELLBEING is ABSOLUTELY SELFISH

 **lucyfer:** who are you to say these things???

 **lucyfer:** you have absolutely NO RIGHT

 **pip uwu:** shes not gonna respond

 **lucyfer:** i know

 **pip uwu:** come on the police will take care of this

 **lucyfer:** no

 **lucyfer:** i want to look

 **pip uwu:** ok ill talk with th guys

 **lucyfer:** thank u

 

the group was renamed " **THE SEARCH** "

 **lucyfer:** im going downtown

 **lucyfer:** theos coming with me

 **baby t:** No I’m not.

 **lucyfer:** yes you are

 **lucyfer:** you guys figure something out

 **lucyfer:** actually philip go with william

 **willy:** Why

 **lucyfer:** because i know he wont get distracted and try to fuck you

 **georges de fuckboy:** mfmgmfhfmhmfdasmhjh

 **pip uwu:** eXCUSE ME

 **pip uwu:** WHAT KIND OF SLUT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR

 **lucyfer:** a cockslut

 **DICK:** HA

 **lucyfer:** anyways chop chop time to search

 **pip uwu:** this aint over

 

 **georges de fuckboy:** stop sexting richard while ur with william

 **pip uwu:** IHFKJBEDASDKJFBEAKJDBFKJDAB

 **georges de fuckboy:** this also means no sexting dave

 **pip uwu:** I

 **georges de fuckboy:** im good tho hmu

 **pip uwu:** STOP

 

 **pip uwu:** lucy weve been walking around for two hours and nothing

 **lucyfer:** i know

 **davey:** don’t you think it’s time to go home?

 **lucyfer:** i don’t know

 **georges de fuckboy:** ya its been a while

 **georges de fuckboy:** sorry

 **lucyfer:** its okay

 **lucyfer:** im just upset about it

 **pip uwu:** we know lucy

 **pip uwu:** shell turn up

 **DICK:** lets just go home and well hear more about it later

 **willy:** Yeah

 **willy:** Cum on

 **willy:** COME ON******

 **willy:** I SAID COME ON

 **pip uwu:** HJFBHJADBGJKFDAKJFB

 **lucyfer:** im cryigngjkbskjg

 **georges de fuckboy:** YOU ARE NOT LIVING THIS DOWN

 **willy:** U GHISBGJKEABJGBVEJ

 **willy:** AN Y W A Y S

 **willy:** HOME

 **DICK:** home is where the heart is

 **DICK:** h o m e

 **DICK:** home is where the heart iIIIIISSSS

 **baby t:** Where’s that from?

 **baby t:** It’s playing in my head as I read it but I

 **baby t:** WOW WOW WUBBZY.

 **georges de fuckboy:** LITERALLY FUCKING FUCK OFF RICHARD

 **DICK:** save me

 **pip uwu:** can we go back to our houses

 **davey:** mdfmffmgmdf let’s just

 **davey:** go

 **lucyfer:** thanks for making me laugh at least

 **lucyfer:** i guess all we can do is go home

 **lucyfer:** frances if ur reading this

 **lucyfer:** please be ok

 **baby t:** And I’m sorry for last night. I didn’t mean what I said.

 **pip uwu:** we love u frances

 **willy:** Please come home?

 **davey:** we miss you,,

 **georges de fuckboy:** hope ur not hurt or anything

 **DICK:** <3333!!!!!!!!!

 **willy:** Hop in my car losers we’re going home

 

 **[unknown]:** hey

 **Mother Hamilton™:** who this


End file.
